Inferno Revolution Ruby
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10647 |no = 1696 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 14, 18, 34, 61, 67, 73, 78, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 8, 10, 7, 4, 8, 15, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 34, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 10, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 14, 6, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Ruby sustained injuries that most certainly could be considered fatal in the course of saving the Oracle Knight's life during a heated battle. The odds that she survived are incredibly slim. However, if she had survived, she likely would have rushed to rejoin the knight on his quest to end the war between humanity and the gods. Had he only seen her radiant smile, the Oracle Knight might have come back from the edge of utter despair and risked his life for the hope of a better future. |summon = I'm absolutely not going to vanish! I'll follow him forever! |fusion = All for him... I'll get as strong as you want! Huh? Are you jealous of us? |evolution = This is my biggest upgrade! I'll show you! Oh, but don't tell anybody, okay? |hp_base = 5541 |atk_base = 2712 |def_base = 2059 |rec_base = 2531 |hp_lord = 7242 |atk_lord = 3357 |def_lord = 2568 |rec_lord = 3153 |hp_anima = 8359 |rec_anima = 2855 |atk_breaker = 3655 |def_breaker = 2270 |def_guardian = 2866 |rec_guardian = 3004 |def_oracle = 2419 |rec_oracle = 3600 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Dauntless Hope |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, raises normal hit amount & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% total), fills 2-3 BC on spark, 70% BC drop rate on spark & 30% HC drop rate on spark |bb = Furitto Virtues |bbdescription = 20 combo Fire attack on all foes, additional 4 combo random powerful Fire attack, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & probable addition of 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = 70% to Rec to Atk, +1 to each normal hit & 20% chance to reduce 20% Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Ruby Instinct |sbbdescription = 36 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional 6 combo random powerful Fire attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & probable addition of 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 70% to Rec to Atk, +1 to each normal hit, 20% chance to reduce 20% Atk (added to attack) & 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Radiant Hyperion |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, additional 5 combo random massive Fire attack, enormous 3 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% to Rec to Atk, 300% Spark, +3 hits (+100% extra damage, 200% total), 100% chance of -80% atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Smile's Destination |esdescription = Hugely boosts BC, HC drop rates & increases normal hit amount |esnote = 20% BC/HC drop rate & +1 to each normal hit |evofrom = 10646 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = +1 to each normal hit |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's hit amount raise effect and its damage |omniskill4_2_note = +1 hit (+20% extra damage), +2 to each normal hit (120% damage) total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's normal attack hits all foes effect |omniskill4_4_note = +20% damage, 120% total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge Atk, Rec boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 170% Atk/Rec |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 35% BC/HC drop rate |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Ruby4 }}